College Life
by Repmet
Summary: There are two sides of Joey Wheeler, the determined tough college student and the soft, quite boyfriend. But going to school half way around the world is taking its toll on both he and Seto. Can they make it through trips to San Fransisco, Domino, and the
1. In which Joey and Mokuba yell a lot

**Repmet's note-I just got back from a trip to San Francisco, it was my first time there for more than just passing through, some of the stuff that takes place here may be from my trip Also, to college Joey is going to is inspired by the collage my brother is going to at the end of this year () any questions you have, I'll be happy to answer.**

**Warnings**For starters some Yaoi, swearing and violence followed soon after, some dark humor to drink up, and a side of angst for latter.

**Disclaimer**: Me no own. You no sue.

**Flame Claimer**: All flames well be used to burn the 'Kerry, Edwards' sign on my Science teacher's door.

* * *

**_College Life_**

**Chapter one:** _In which Joey and Mokuba yell a lot, Mokuba gets some advise, Joey forgets something, Seto is jealous, and they catch a plane._

O0o.o0O

"SETO HURRIE UP YOU'RE GONNA MIS YOUR PLANE!" Mokuba Kaiba stood at the foot of the rend Kaiba staircase, head tilted back so he could yell up to the top floor, where his brother was suppose ably getting his bags.

"ALRIGHT, WE'RE COMMING!" A voice yelled-a voice to kind and soft to be Seto Kaiba, anyways Seto Kaiba wouldn't be yelling down stairs at his younger brother in such an undignified fashion.

"JOEY I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALREADY DOWN STAIRS!" Mokuba yelled at the top of his voice.

"I AM!" Joey yelled, frowning and walking into the entrance hall to where Mokuba stood, in one hand he held a soda in the other a bad slung around one arm. "I WAS GETTING SOMETHING FOR THE FLIGHT!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Mokuba yelled, grinning now as he turned to the blonde.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING!" Joey yelled back, stifling his laughter between stiff lips. Mokuba giggled too and opened his mouth to respond but—

"Will you two shut up!" Came a growl from the top of the stairs, "You're giving me a head ache." Seto Kaiba rubbed that back of his head irritably, lugging down two suitcases.

"WHAT!" Joey yelled, frowning.

"I said...oh forget it." Seto shook his head tiredly.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, grinning. "You guys are goanna-"

"Going to." Seto corrected.

Mokuba rolled his eyes again. "You guys are going to miss your flight."

Seto sighed, bending down to hold Mokuba's hands in his and set down the bags. "Are you sure you'll be alright for a few days by yourself? If you need anything both our cell phones are on and Yugi said he's going to be home all week."

"I'll be fine Seto." Mokuba shook his head, uncannily like Seto.

The older Kaiba smiled, reaching out and ruffling the younger boy's head. "Alright, give Joe a hug while I put these in the car."

"Okay."

Seto stood up and lifted the bags off the flood, kissing the top of his little brother's head then going outside and into the drive, stuffing the suitcases into the already packed limo.

Mokuba grinned and wrapped his arms around Joey's neck, who picked him up and spun his round once, before setting him on the marble floor. "See 'ya Joe. You'll come home on weekends right? I mean, I know it's a long way but...Seto will want you home." Mokuba blushed, unwilling to admit he'd miss the blonde.

"He will, will he?" Joey shook his head with a small laugh, he tweaked Mokuba's nose. "Don't try and by like him little man, you know he doesn't want you to be like that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mokuba rolled his eyes. "I'll miss you too. Things will be boring around here."

Joey reached down and ruffled the black hair. "Orange soda stairs will come out of anything with baking soda, I left some good party music on your bed, and if Seto asks what all the trash is from tell him you found my secrete hiding spot for food wrappers."

Mokuba laughed. "I'm not goanna have a party Joe what gave you that-"

"And if I hear from Seto that you have beer there, I'll fly back and personally whip your ass, got it?"

"Yeah." Mokuba grinned. "Thanks Joey." They hugged again and Mokuba followed Joey out side. He stood on the steps, waving furiously at them as Joey got into the limbo next to Seto.

"Bye! Have fun!" Joey yelled, rolling down the window to wave.

"Kay, bye Seto! Bye Joey!" Mokuba yelled, standing on the brick front steps.

With a last wave, Joey rolled the window up and leaned back against the black leather seats, sighing contentedly. Seto blinked at him. "What ever you told him I have it on video, so don't bother." He said lazily.

"What would I have to tell Mokuba?" Joey asked innocently, turning to stare at Seto.

"Lord know the kid has no taste in music, no one's going to want to come to a party with bad music." Seto snorted.

"I don't know-"

"And I'm sure you told him how to, oh I don't know-"

"Seto what on earth are you-"

"Remove nacho cheese stains from the couch :

"Damn I forgot that one." Frowned, leaning up against the C.E.O

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll just call Honda or Yugi." Seto shook his head, putting his arm around the blond.

"Nah, Tea's the Nacho expert. We once spelt cheese on Yugi's grand mother's antique lace. Tea got it out perfect." (1) Joey grinned, closing his eyes.

"Riiight." The CEO twirled a piece of blond hair between his fingers. "So where to first?"

"Uh airport?"

"I mean in San Francisco you dolt."

"Oh...uh...China town? What was that other place...fisherman's wharf?" Joey frowned, not having used English in a while and finding he now had a strange accent when he did.

"Yes, that's it." Seto muttered, sighing. The car turned onto the freeway, Seto gazed out the window, his mind wandering.

"Seto." Joey muttered softly. "I'll come and visit on weekends, and you know I'll be there on holidays too. You can come visit me anytime." He put an hand on the other man's arm.

Seto looked down into Joey's wide eyes, smiling and running a hand through his blond hair. "I know Joe, I know. But why America? It's so far away, and you wont be able to come every weekend."

"Seto, we've been over this. I grew up here, I have duel citizenship, I'm American. My mom wanted me to go to a school at a US college, and Serenity wont be too far away, and I know how far it is from you, but I really like this school." Joey sighed, resting his head on Seto's shoulder.

Seto nodded, turning back to look out the window. "You don't have to go to college, you could always just stay with me...I'd take care of you." He muttered.

Joey frowned. "Seto, I'm not going to stay at home and take care of house, you know that. You know there may come a time when we don't work out anymore, when neither of us wants to be together, and I'm not going to have you. I'm going to need to stand on my own two feet, and for that I need an education."

Seto winced at the thought. "Joey, don't think like that."

"Seto..." Joey shook his head, sitting up straight. "We've talked about this, you know we have." He touched the man's arm again. "This might not last forever Kitten." His bottom lip trembled. "We're high school sweat hearts...the great Seto Kaiba has a whole world waiting for him out there, and I'm just the first banana in a bunch."

"No you're not." Seto muttered gruffly, "There wont be anyone else Puppy." He leaned over, looking Joey in the face and running a hand through the other's blond hair.

"Seto..." Joey started, but Seto cut him off.

"No now puppy." He muttered, the airport leering into view. "When the time comes, we'll deal with it." Seto smiled slightly. "Alright? For now let's just enjoy this weekend and get you moved into college?"

"Okay." Joey answered quietly, leaning across his lover to look out the window. "Wow! It's really big!"

Seto snorted. "Haven't you been here before?"

"No...I went on that plane once with Yugi and the guy's but we went out of the smaller, Domino Airport, not this one! It's huge!" Joey grinned, pressing his nose up against the window. Seto smirked. The diver pulled through the gate and up around the vast parking lot, he stopped at the curb in front of the wide front doors. Seto opened the door, stepping out into the morning air and smiled, helping Joey out. The driver had already gone to the trunk and was unloading their bags onto the pavement.

"Thank you." Joey muttered, picking up his suitcase and bag. He looked up at the air port with wide eyes, leaning his head back to look at the top. "It's almost bigger then the Kaiba Corp building!" He teased, looking at Seto who was now standing next to him, after exchanging a few words with the driver.

He snorted. "Hardly." He muttered, taking the suitcase from Joey and leading him through the doors. The pushed through the crowds of people, Seto marching straight up to an attendant who seemed to be waiting for them. He was rather skinny, in a smart looking business suite and bowler hat, sleek black hair showed from underneath, going down to cover a pair of wide laughing eyes.

"Ah Kaiba-san, how good to see you again!" The man said, snorting slightly "And this is Wheeler-san?"

"Yes, yes." Seto was looking around the airport, not really talking directly to the man. "Joey, this is Isshin Kusakbe, my flight guide."

"Your...flight guide?" Joey raised an eyebrow. "Okay..."

Isshin winked at him, "I get Kaiba-san on his planes before anyone realizes who he really is. Have things worked out so he doesn't need to go through baggage."

"Oh." Joey said, nodding.

"So let's go then." Seto said impatiently. "I'm bored of waiting around; you're supposed to be quick about this Kusakbe."

"Yes, or course, right this way Kaiba-San, Wheeler-san." Isshin nodded, leading them through the crowds and behind the flight desk, flashing a security badge at the guard. They went down a windowless passage way, and out onto the run way. Isshin held a hand over his hat as the jogged for the boarding stairs. A flight attendant took the tickets and Isshin waved goodbye. "Have a nice trip Wheeler-san!" He grinned, waving goodbye and jogging away from the run way.

"I don't like him." Seto muttered as the attendant lead them to the first class seats.

"And he obviously doesn't like you either." Joey muttered back, thanking the attendant when she showed them their seats.

"You're welcome sir, and if there is anything else I can get you sir's just ask. My name is Haruna Nakaura, I'll be your stewardess."

"Thank you miss Nakaura." Joey flashed a cunning smile as he sat in the isle seat next to Seto.

"You're welcome." Haruna smiled back, fluttering her eyelashes slightly, before walking to greet the other guests.

"I don't like her either." Seto murmured from under the news paper he was already reading.

Joey laughed. "Oh jealous are we?" He leaned over and pushed Seto's news paper down. "Don't worry, you're the only one for me." He pressed his lips against Seto's in a small kiss.

Seto smiled, letting out an 'Mmmmm' before bringing his news paper up to start reading again. "That's good to know. All that talk about not being together had me worried."

Joey snorted. "Yeah...riiiiight." Joey leaned back in his sleep, watching through heavy eyelids as the together passengers boarded the plane, by the time they lifted off the ground, he was sound asleep, his head resting against Seto's shoulder.

O0o.o0O

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

(1) At a party once, my friend spelt coke on her mom's antique lace. We weren't sure if it was brown lace or white lace, and were terrified to use soap innless it'd fall apart. We ended up calling her mom and asking what color it was. Got in a butt load of trouble, but it was still an awesome party 

**Repmet-Okay so that's the first chapter, review and tell me how you liked it **


	2. In which Seto and Joey land

**Repmet's note-**Okay, so I'm writing this about an hour after I got done Fencing, so I'm wiped, and stinky...I should really shower...good thing there is no web-smell trust me, you're very lucky for that. Okay, so there are things in this chapter that happened to me in SF (San Francisco) like the 'bird lady' and the guy who's singing . Walking through China town felt like walking through the cafeteria of my school...very scary.

**JOB OFFER IMPORTANT: gasp I am looking for a...sighs... beta reader. While I beta read for a few other people, I'm hopeless when it comes to checking my own work. So I'm looking for a Beta reader who will...hound me about getting my next chapters out, will edit my work and send it back with in _48 hours_, and will not flood my inbox with chain letters I'm asking for the same thing in 'Of Egypt and Rome' and so the beta reader well be editing most of my work. I'll keep a list of everyone who offers to beta read and I'll try to give each person a chance to edit a fic Just say that you'll do it in your review and leave your email address and name. THANKS!**

**Warnings:** For starters some Yaoi, swearing and violence followed soon after, some dark humor to drink up, and a side of angst for latter. And OoCness for desert.

**Disclaimer:** If you think I own this...you can think I own it...just send me the money every time you say the word 'Yu-Gi-Oh' (and if you believe that, I have a good used bridge to sell you)

**Flame Claimer:** All flames will be used to keep me warm tonight, because it's damn cold here!

**

* * *

**

**The College Life**

Chapter Two: In which Joey and Seto land, Mokuba makes a few phone calls, Joey get's sick, and Seto acts like someone else.

**O0o.o0O**

"Joe..." Seto muttered, shaking the blonde's shoulder a bit. "Joey, wake up baby." He whispered into his ear.

Joey opened his eyes slowly, sitting up reluctantly and blinking sleep from his eyes. He smiled tiredly at Seto. "Morning." He grinned, yawning.

"We're getting ready to get off, get your stuff together." Seto snorted, folding up his news paper and straightening out his suite.

Joey sighed, reaching under his seat and pulling out his bag, standing up so he could join the slow stream of people making their way towards the exit. He felt a hand on his hip and turned slightly, smiling to see it was only Seto, trying not to loose him in the fray.

They made their way out of the plane and off the runway. Seto yawned, walking over to the rental car desk and getting the keys for the car they had rented. He walked over to meet Joey at the baggage check.

"Set," Joey frowned. "How are we goanna know what bag is ours?" He frowned up at the taller man.

"Going to." Seto corrected, shrugging and he wrapped his arms around Joey's waits. "It'll have our tag on it." He said, watching the bags go round and round on the escalator. He reached out lazily and picked open up, looking at the tag. "Here you go.' He handed it to Joey with a grin. "Easy."

Joey rolled his eyes, finding Seto's trademark briefcase easily. "I win." He grinned, sticking his tong out at Seto.

Seto snorted sarcastically. "Right."

He and Joey pushed through the crowds of the San Francisco airport, Joey grinned as they stepped into the day light. "Wow." He murmured looking out at the outline of buildings, "This is awesome!" he ran a hand through his hair, squinting his eyes. "Set, I thought there was only one bridge?" He pointed to the outline of the two bridges.

"No, that one there," Seto leaned over, pointing to the smaller of the two. "That's the Golden Gate."

"Ohhhh, then what's the other one?"

"The West Bridge or something like that, it's bigger than the Golden Gate, but the Golden Gate Bridge has more suspended footage than the other one." Seto said, shrugging and lading the way to the rental lot.

"Oh." Joey grinned, following slightly to catch up with Seto.

A man was waiting for them at the curb of the rental parking lot. "Hello Mr. Kaiba, I'll Scot Morse."

Seto grunted in answer.

Scott seemed a little put off by Seto's unfriendly attitude, but shrugged it off, obviously having dealt with people all day. "I'll show you to your car then," He said, still smiling. He wore the rental car uniform, a light blue T-shirt with 'RC's Rental' stamped over the single pocket and a name tag hanging on a badge around his neck. He was an older man, about in his late forty's, but still with a full head of hair and a fit body. He shook Seto's hand a bit nervously, this man was important business_. 'Kid more like.'_ He thought to himself. He walked between the rows of car, leading Seto, and stopped in front of one.

"Is this it?" Seto frowned, looking at the red, two seat minim Cooper.

"Yes sir, is their something wrong?" Scott looked up into the CEO's creased face, a sweat drop forming at his temple.

"It's small."

"Yes sit, will, you said you needed something only for two people, and something nice..." Scott trailed off, frowning as well. He really didn't want to have to rent out a different car, that meant a lot of paper work-something Scott wasn't to fond of. Never-the-less he gave a small smile and shrugged. "I can find something else if you like, but it'll take a while, we're backed up right now."

Joey seemed to come out of his dazed state and jogged over to stand by Seto, looking over the taller boy's shoulder at the car. "Cool!" He grinned, running up to the car. "Seto...this is awesome."

Scott grinned, running a hand thought he back of his hair, maybe he wouldn't have to go through all the paper work to find them a new car after all. "You're friend likes it sir."

Seto sighed, glaring at Scottwho in turn, seemed to wither slightly, "Fine, we'll take it." He growled, watching Joey press his face up to the window of the car. "Mutt, you're going to smudge up the windows." He muttered, sighing.

"Ah, Seto, don't be suck a stick in the mud." Joey teased in Japanese. "It's a cool car."

"It's small and unconventional." Seto argued back, also in Japanese.

"It's a sports car! That's half the point!"

"But there's only two seats?"

"And we're only two people, innless you wanted to pick a couple whores up from the night club—because if you do, who am I to argue?" He teased again, grinning as Seto wriggled in his shoes uncomfortably. While the blond seemed to be comfortable with jokes in public about the taboo subject of sex, the brunette was obviously not. Still...Joey loved to make him turn ten shades of pink.

"Fine," Seto muttered in English at last, "It'll be fine."

Joey 'whooped' and hugged him around the neck, landing a kiss on the cheek, Seto blushed one of those oh so sweet shades of light pick, and rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't get too excided pup," He added in Japanese, "I'm still driving."

"Alright," Joey answered, also speaking in Japanese, "Wait...are we still talking about the car?" Seto's jaw dropped slightly, unnoticeable to the untrained eye—but Joey caught it and giggled, landing another soft kiss on his cheek. "Joking love, joking."

Seto shifted slightly to sign the lease for the car, switching back to English to talk to Scott. "We'll have it back by Monday, yes." He nodded, handing the clipboard and forms back to Scott.

"Alright then, the car is you're sir." Scott grinned, tossing Seto the keys, he caught them easily and opened up the trunk, putting their bags it. Scott gave a small nod, walking away with a shrug. _'It takes all kinds, I suppose.'_ He thought wearily _'But who would have thought, the guy who makes video games my son plays...is flaming_._'_

**O0oo0O**

"Hey Rebecca!" Mokuba grinned nervously as he sat down on the front stairs with the phone, "This is Mokuba."

"Oh...Mokuba...hi." Said the girl's voice from the other end. She didn't sound all that excited to be on the phone with him.

Mokuba's sprits drooped. "Hey, um, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Rebecca answered slowly, "You?"

"Oh you know, just goofing around. My brother and Joey are out of town, so I'm home alone."

"Oh really?" She seemed slightly more interested at this. "Why?"

"Joey's starting collage this fall, and he and Seto are getting him moved in." Mokuba paused, getting a he'd of his nerves. "Actually, that's kind of why I called...see I'm having this party while they're out of town, because you know Seto would never let me otherwise, and I was wondering if you wanted to come? You know, it would just be a bunch of my friends form school and music and nachos and stuff." He said all this really quickly, cutting off at the end and holding his breath.

Rebecca was silent for a monument, seeming to decide. "Sure, I could tell Grandpa I was going to study with you or something."

"Really, cool!" Mokuba was grinning now, "Um, tomorrow night? At 6:30?"

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Rebecca said, the smiled and blush evident in her voice.

"Okay, see you then, bye Rebecca."

"Bye Mokuba." A small click, and he knew she'd hung up.

Mokuba let the phone slide down his face, grinning crazily, and he caught it in one hand, pressing the off button with his thumb, before falling backwards and laughing. His black hair fell around his head in a disheveled mess, that would make Seto cringe, he stared up at the ceiling, smiling so hard his face hurt.

**O0o.o0O**

"Did I ever tell you I'm terrified of your driving?" Joey asked woozily, leaning on Seto heavily as they walked in the lobby of their hotel.

Seto pushed him slightly. "Yes." He muttered, glaring at random strangers who he assumed were staring at him.

"Good." He paused a monument, "You realize the sign said no turn on red?"

"Yes, I do Wheeler, now well you stand up?" Seto hissed, pushing him a little harder tell he was standing on his own two feet.

Joey sighed, rubbing his foot against the back of his other ankle. "Sor-ry." He muttered, following Seto to the front desk

"Hello, hola, aloha, hallo, dag, kellemes, per cortes�a, boa vinda, kärkommen?" The woman said animatedly, looking for any signs that Seto understood her, since he hadn't said a word yet, she kept going, her face falling as her languages started to run out. "Bonjour, goddag, ho-muinpuru-bumento, привет." (1)

Seto frowned. "I have a room reserved, under Kaiba." He growled in English.

The woman jumped, slightly annoyed he hadn't bothered to stop her when she said hello. "Yes sir."

Joey leaned onto Seto's shouldered, muttering in Japanese. "What in the world was she saying?"

Seto sighed, answering tiredly, "This is an international Hotel, not everyone that comes here knows English, she was saying hello in about a billion different language." He rubbed his forehead, also speaking in Japanese.

The woman gave a tight lipped smile, looking up from her computer. "That's the West Room Sweet? Kitchen, Bath, one king bed?" She asked.

"Yes." Seto answered, switching back to his flawless English.

"Okay, that's room 3035, would you like someone to show you up to your room?" She asked, sniffing slightly.

"No thank you." He frowned, taking to two keys from her. He turned back to Joey, who was fidgeting boredly. He looked up from his green converses, with a small smile at Seto. "What floor?" He asked, still in Japanese, he seemed reluctant to bring up his English.

"Thirtieth, top floor." Seto answered, stooping to pick up their bags and leading the way to the elevator, he jabbed the 'up' button and waited.

"Really, oh cool!" Joey grinned, jogging slightly to keep up with the CEO and restraining his first instinct to hug him, he'd been with him long enough to know better to _that_ do that in public.

"Yes..." Seto muttered, trailing off as the doors opened, they both stepped aside to let the elevator empty tell Seto and Joey stepped in. Seto could see Joey's eyes sparkling with excitement at the rows and rows of buttons to push. "Don't even think about it mutt." He groweled, swiping the card and pointing to the button labeled 'West'. "You can push that one."

Joey rolled his eyes, "I'm not two, thank you very much." But none the less he punched in the button Seto had pointed to, and felt a lurch as the elevator took off, he grabbed for Seto's arm, watching as the light up numbers above the door changed at what appeared to be a rapid pace. "Damn...I hate these things..."

Seto snorted, amused. "Elevators?"

"Yes elevators." Joey snapped back, rolling his eyes, "What's wrong with that? They make me dizzy and give me a head ache."

"Uh huh." Seto shrugged, snaking an arm around Joey's waist and allowing the blond to lean against him, letting his guard down since it appeared to be a private elevator. "Well...we'll have to take your mind off of the video camera then huh?"

"How are you goanna- mmmph!"

Seto moved his lips off Joey's smirking, "Going to." He corrected quietly, leaning his face down again so his nose bumped Joey's ever so slightly. He smiled, nuzzling the blonde's forehead.

"Seto...you're goanna make me throw up!" Joey complained, making a face and pulling away a bit.

Seto backed off, scowling. "It's not goanna! It's 'going to' how many times do I have to tell you?" He glared at Joey.

Joey ignored him, he had a hand over his mouth and his eyes were watching the floor number feverishly. "Seto I think I'm goanna blow chunks." He said, turning a nauseous olive green color.

Seto frowned again, not bothering to correct Joey's grammar as he took a step back. "Not on me you aren't!" He barked.

Joey looked up at him, leaning against the elevator door, with a pleading glance, his other hand coming up to cover his face. The numbers flashed '30' and the door parted, letting Joey crash to the floor of their room.

Seto shook his head at the younger boy, who was now clutching at the hotel room carpet as if his life depended on the shaggy white fur. The CEO sighed, stepping over his mellow dramatic partner and setting their bags down on the in table. HE looked around shrugging at the full kitchen, king size bed and plasma TV. A hotel room was a hotel room, no matter how fancy. Behind him he heard the elevator doors shut, and turned to see the notice that read 'This room can only be entered through the elevator by YOU'RE key car. In case of fire use stairs' in about five different languages. He snorted, turning to look down at Joey.

Joey glared up at him. "Aren't you the least bit worried about me?"

"Of course."

"You are." Joey snorted.

"If you get sick it's rather incoherent to me," He paused, squatting down to ruffle Joey's hair. "You're my hole."

Joey glared at him, a mixture of hate and disgust on his face. "That's the LAST time I let you read ANY of my Manga!" He yelled. (2)

"I'm just kidding, just kidding." Seto put his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry, are you okay?" He pulled Joey off the floor and into his lap, leaning against the wall next to the elevator.

"I'm not sure." Joey muttered darkly, crossing his arms and trying his best to be angry. "Ever since you read my newest 'Gravitation', I swear Erie Yuki is rubbing off on you. Soon you'll start calling my brat and well never, ever admit that you love me, and you'll work so much you wont have any time for me." Joey sighed dramatically, flopping side ways in Seto's arms, a hand over his forehead in mock horror.

"Shut up brat." Seto snorted, standing up and lifting Joey with him, he straightened his cloths out in a ruffle of extravagantly tailored material. "Don't even notice the pains I go through to get you a hotel room you might like?"

Joey kissed him lightly on the cheek. "It's wonderful, and I love you too. You still aren't getting any."

**To be continued...**

**O0o.o0O**

(1)Hello or welcome in a bunch of different languages, from Russian to African. Funny...the normal one like 'Chinese' and 'Sweetish' wouldn't come out right!

(2)Okay so I just finished reading the 10 'Gravitation' Manga, and I thought it was hilarious, how Erie Yuki calls Shuichi his 'hole' so that's where Seto got it from.

* * *

**Repmet**-Alright, I know the part with moukba is short, but I wanted to upsate, so you'll just have to live with this. Kaiba well become less out of charactor later on, and you'll find out more about why he isn't so mean anymore...well...less mean that usual. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Repemt-Sorry for such the long wait, I still need to update everything else O.o I've had finals and stuff, did okay but that's mostlywhy I havn't updated. And I have writers block for moths at a time...so sometimes my writing comes in clumps with huge breaks inbetween.**

**This hasn't been beta-readed yet...since I still can't find a reader! -- everyone who offered lost contact with me, so I'm still looking. Currently this is my favorite fic, so woot to that. And I thought maybe you guys deserved a trat so it's nine pages O.o usualy I just do five...so you got two chapers in one!**

**Enjoy.**

**Oh and I just thought I'd add...I MADE ADVANCED BAND!**

**

* * *

**

**College Life**

**Chapter three**- In Which Joey and Seto have a more than average business meeting, the police are called, and a trip to see...

**O0o.o0O**

Joey, to say the least, hated business trips. First came the angry arguments with his Highness CEO of Kaiba Corp, then the glares and the grueling snipping all the way up the elevators and stairways. They usually ended in Seto pushing Joey up against a wall and kissing him when no one else was around, then Joey would fluster a bit, straighten out his business suite, slay something coy, and they would walk into the meeting room together. That done, Seto would make a joke if they were late, they would take their places and Joey would sit for hours as stiff men in jackets and blazers argued about what was 'in' and what was 'cool' for people Joey's age.

This trip, was no exception. It started with Joey's choice of dress, a black blazer and white under shirt, instead of the suite and tie that Seto insisted he wore. As usual, Joey lost and was forced to wear the two-hundred dollar suite he hated, with the tie he loathed. The car ride was stiff and thick, Joey slouched in one corner on the passenger seat with his arms crossed, not looking Seto in the eyes. Seto himself would scowl, and try and cover the thick atmosphere with music. This was much like pouring perfume over your pants that a skunk sprayed. The result was to make things...worse.

So they argued again, going from clothing, to Kaiba Corp, to Joey's choice of college, even broaching the subject of Joey's father, until they where at the point where Joey was ready to open the door at the red light and just get out in the middle of traffic. Seto, finally realizing he'd taken things too far, started to apologize and promise to take Joey shopping afterwards. Joey then accused Seto of trying to buy him off. Things went from bad to worse, and ended up with them yelling at each other in the parking garage.

To say the least it was worse than most fights they had, and the walk to the meeting room was longer than it should have been. When the halls cleared, Seto got his chance. He pushed Joey up against the wall and leaned forward seductively, he pressed his lips against Joey's in a lusty kiss. This time, however, instead of blushing and saying something smart, Joey pushed Seto off of him.

"Don't touch me right now Kaiba." He hissed, marching into the meeting room.

Seto stared at him for a monument, then followed, trying not to scowl too much more than he usually did. "Sorry to be late." He said with a grin, waving to the ensemble. "The wife." He said through gritted teeth, staring pointedly at Joey.

The committee gave a collative, genuine laugh, giving Joey sideways glances. Seto, smiled, cursing his own stupidity that was not a way to fix things. He smiled tightly again and took his place at the head of the table, Joey settling down on his right, trying not to rip Seto's head off.

The meeting started, and a few of the younger board members stood up and gave the reports on current stalked, talked about the new games they had launched from Japan, and then they came down to the grit of it.

"Western Wings Games Inc wants to strike a deal with us." Mitch Hahullar said at last, running a hand through his hair, he was only a few years older than Joey, right around Seto's age, meaning his hair wasn't yet flecked with gray as others in the room were.

Seto leaned forward, interested. "Really? What do they want?"

"They propose we merge the new Kaiba Land with them, since they have the land near where we want to build, with our combined incomes we could buy everything in-between and spread both of our parks out to meet in the middle, become the newest San Francisco attraction." Hahullar said, clicking the next screen on his 'Power Point' presentation that showed a lay out of the blocks in-between Kaiba Corp land and WWG Inc. It was a few warehouses, dinners, and a park, mixed with your average San Francisco souvenir shops.

"Interesting." Seto frowned, leaning back and strategically placing his hand over Joey's, acting as if it was nothing. "What-" Joey slipped his hand out from under Seto's angrily, and set it in his lap. Seto coughed to hide his annoyance. "Excuse me." He cleared his throat. "What do they expect in shares?"

"They've proposed a fifty-fifty split in profits, no difference in which original park makes the higher present of profits."

Kaiba laughed, "Please, I know how badly WWG Inc. is doing. Even with the Kaiba empire paying for half of that land they couldn't afford to pay the complete other half. And what do they plan to fill this new land with? WWG inc. hasn't come out with anything new in ages. It would be gaming made off of Kaiba money, then profits scored by WWG for doing nothing." He frowned, scratching his chin for a monument. Joey watched from the corner of his eye and notice Seto hadn't shaved in a while, in fact a beard was stating to grow on the older man's chin. Joey covered a foul look. How disgusting, he'd have to make him shave tonight.

Seto sighed, snapping Joey back in attention of the problem at hand. He frowned, finally deciding to voice his thoughts. "What if we split it seventy thirty, that way Kaiba Corp would be able to get back the money we spent on buying land and filling the amusement rides, and WWG would still make more than they are now. Let's face it, Kaiba Land is going to make four times as much as WWG did, kids will be flocking from everywhere to ride the rides and play games. We're the next Disney Land!"

The board, surprised at Joey actually voicing his opinion, looked at Seto for an answer. Seto shook his head. "It won't work quite so easily puppy." He murmured quietly, almost seeming embarrassed that Joey had thought of it. "They won't want to have such low percentage coming in. They'll have to take a loan out for the land, and they'll have to pay it back so until they do that they may make less than they did before."

Joey scowled. It was one thing when Seto corrected him, he didn't really care, but it was another thing when he called him 'puppy' in front of a group of Co workers and was so obviously rolling his eyes at him.

"No." Seto shook his head. "I say we swallow them up. We can afford it and the land in-between...hell if all else fails we can just make the Kaiba Corp metro rail connect the two parks. We may end up making it do that any way. Find out about the land costs, and how much WWC stalk is selling for. The minute it starts to drop, I want you to buy. If it keeps falling by the end of this week we'll have all that land and be thinking up a new name for WWG Inc. How does the West Wing of the Kaiba Corp Empire sound to you? Guarantee when we get our boys working on that company, stalks will rise like crazy. Everyone will want a piece."

Hahullar nodded, flipping his computer off and turning the lights back on. He took his seat at the other end of the table, feeling rather contented with how his project was turning out.

"Alright, how is my wonderful train coming along? The metro rail getting started up fine?" Seto smiled, seeming as contented as the other young businessman.

"It's going good sir; we'll have it up and running with in the year. The trains are looking very good; I just went to see them yesterday. They were finished, nice and shinny sir." That was Garber Wiles, he slid a manila folder down to Seto, who opened it and looked at the picture inside.

Four shinny new rail cars were sitting in the huge warehouse, the ornamental grate on the front was covered with a gold KC emblem on the first train, a silver SK on the second, and the third train's emblem was black. The folder was snapped shut before Joey had a chance to peer at the last train.

"Alright then." Seto said with a smile. "I suppose that's all for today!" He stood up, cueing the rest to follow suite, closing their folders and smiling as if they'd accomplished something. "Thank you for coming gentlemen." He grinned, shaking hands and saying goodbye to everyone in turn as they exited the room. Joey had stood up, and was now stacking his folder neatly. He shook hands with a few of the older men, they'd winked at him and told him he was on his way to the business world, it just took a little more practice.

Seto shut the door with a snap. "Joey..." He said quietly, sighing slightly as he walked over to the shorter man, as if humoring a child who had just told you the moon was made of cheese.

"What." Joey snapped glaring up and tapping the documents on the table irritably.

"What's wrong?" Seto said with a true sigh now, sitting on the table in front of him and getting comfortable.

"Oh absolutely nothing is wrong, Seto...I'm hunky dories...thanks so much pumpkin for caring." Joey snapped again, glaring angrily.

Seto sighed, trying to change the subject he took the papers from Joey's hands and quirked an eye brow as he scanned through them. "Ahh...college papers? Joey some of these classes are hard...aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" He looked up at the blond, frowning slightly.

"Insulting my intelligence isn't helping you get out of deep shit Kaiba." He glared, snatching the papers back.

"I'm just saying Joey, after loosing a year of school...don't you think you may want to...try for something a little more in level?" Seto sighed, shaking his head.

"I got just as high of marks as you did in high school. It's not my fault I missed a year, so don't go around acting like I'm stupid." Joey hissed, starting to walk towards the door.

"Wasn't your fault my ass...Joey we all know you could have helped it." Seto glared.

Joey whirled. "Oh yes." He snarled. "We all know it was my fault my father decided to start drinking again."

"You could have gotten him in a program."

"Right, in-between the times he'd hit me or when he lost his job so we had no money? Oh but wait...I guess him beating me was my fault too."

"Joey you know that's not true."

"Well then why the hell are you saying it! I had no choice...I couldn't do anything else Seto...I had to get a job even if that meant dropping out of high school."

Seto started at Joey evenly. "You could have left, lived with your friends." He said looking at hms placidly from over his pair of reading glasses he'd neglected to take off from the meeting.

Joey's jaw was still clenched, "You know I would have never apposed myself on them like that...they had their own problems. I wasn't about to turn my father into the police, if that's what you're thinking Kaiba. Unlike some, I still believe in my family even when they make mistakes, I know what it's like to be stuck between a rock and a hard place." He growled. "I lived on the streets for half that year, as you very well know, and the rest of the time I worked too hard and I hurt too much to get insulted by a stuck up business man like you, money bags." Joey hissed, turning around and marching around and out the door.

"Joey I...wait...Joey!" Seto yelled at him, but Joey had had enough.

He took the stairs at a run, fighting the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes. He clenched his jaw shut, running past the elevator and going down the emergency stairs at a run, bursting out into the daylight in the back alley. He wrapped his arms around his waist, clenching his eyes shut and leaning against the wall next to the door. His chin fell to his chest and tear started to spring up from his hurt felt eyes. He took a monument took to control himself, getting his emotions under check, before walking out of the alley and into the business district of San Francisco with fifty bucks in his pocket, a debit card, and a envelope full of college class sequels.

He was so stupid to think that Seto Kaiba, the ruler of such a vast empire as Kaiba Corp, would care about him. The scared boy from the Domino gutters. It was Joey Wheeler against the World, once again.

**O0o.o0O**

"YOU AREN'T LISTENING TO ME!" Seto yelled into the phone. "No...no he's never been in the city before...yes I looked for him, who do you think I am?" Seto rubbed his temples as he talked to the officer on the phone. A beep sounded in his ear, signifying that there was a call on the other line. "Just wait a second...yes...I have an incoming call." Seto pushed the call waiting button and growled into the phone. "Kaiba."

The voice on the other line was small and quite. "Seto."

"Joey? Oh thank god Joey, you're okay...hold on a minute I-"

"No...No listen Seto...I'm not going to hold on at all, okay." The voice still held it's so sad edge, but it was stronger now. "I called my sister...I'm at my mother's house right now, they live about forty miles away, north of there. I'm going to stay here until school starts...we'll...we'll see where it goes from there." Joey faded off at the end.

Seto was silent. "Where...it goes...it as in...us?"

"Yeah...it as in us."

"So...what?"

"I don't know Seto...I really don't know." It sounded like Joey was crying now; the sad in his voice had grown so much, and he'd faded to a whisper.

Seto cleared his throat, but the lump that had formed there wouldn't go away. He put a hand over his mouth, feeling like he was going to throw up. He slipped down the wall of the hotel room and sat staring at the other wall blankly. "Your mother...is...um...alright with you staying there?" He said stiffly.

"Yeah, took me a few minutes, but she's fine with it. I met my step-dad...he's pretty nice you know. Serenity likes him at least." Joey sniffed, a rustle like he was sitting down or leaning against something.

"That's...good...I'm happy for you. You're sure you're going to be okay?"

"Oh yeah...I'm fine. I just feel like I'm goanna to throw up." He laughed awkwardly.

"Going to." Seto corrected, wanting to say he felt the same. But he kept silent.

"Okay then...I'd better go, mom's making dinner. I'll call you in a few days. Are you goanna go home...or stay there."

"I'm...I'm...I'm not sure...I'll call you. And it's 'going to' how many times do I have to say that..." He smiled slightly.

"Bye Seto." Came the wary voice from the other line.

"Bye." Seto whispered, and the line went dead. He pushed the call waiting button again. "Hello?...yes, it was him. Thank you for all your help. Uh huh...good bye." He let the phone slip from his finger and fall to the ground next to him. His head lulled to the side and he stared at the blank wall, tears willing up in his eyes and slowing making trials down his cheeks.

It was Seto Kaiba against the world...and for the first time...he was afraid the world would win..

**O0o.o0O**

Joey sighed, sitting at the counter and resting his chin in his hand. "Thanks so much for letting me stay for a few days mom."

The woman turned around from what ever she was cooking over the stove. "Well...I couldn't have you living on the streets. I don't know if I could live with myself if I knew you were eating out of a gutter in San Francisco."

Joey sighed, looking at the palms of his hands and shaking slightly. "Yeah...well...thanks mom." He murmured.

"And as for that good for nothing father of your, where is he when you need him? Letting you free load off of me. He's probably happy to not have to spend any extra money on you." The woman looked her son over coldly. "Not that I can blame him."

Joey gave a grave smile, looking at his mother sadly, he wished she knew how bad hre words hurt him. But he shrugged his shoulders. He gave his painted smile that didn't match his eyes, and played the part that he was given. "Me neither...me neither." He murmured, running a shaking hand through his hair.

Maria Thompson (once Maria Wheeler) rolled her eyes, going back to the soup she was cooking over the stove. "Well...while you're here there are a few ground rules. You're not allowed to be out past eleven."

"Mom...where am I going to go?"

"And you have to help out around the house, cleaning and excreta."

"I know ma."

"And you're not going to take Serenity out any where. Just because I wanted you to get a good _American_ education doesn't mean that I want you around _my_ daughter. And they boyfriend of yours is _not_ allowed over. Period. You're father is not to call the house, and you're to be up before nine every morning." She was speaking with out even looking at him. "And ABSOLUTELY no alcohol allowed in this house. You can feed your addiction some where else."

Joey sighed. "Mom...I don't drink, I'm going to be taking a bus down to the school soon anyway, so I won't be too much of a bother to have around. I haven't spoken to dad in ages...I thought I told you about what happened." She'd forgotten the phone call...how could she have forgotten...or was it she didn't want to remember? Joey frowned, looking into his hands, those useless things, the actions which they did were never care for.

Maria turned, staring at the boy. "What in the heck is that suppose to mean? Don't play this poor little me act Josephs, it wont work around here." She snapped.

"Mom..." He said weakly. "I told you that it was bad...he hit me mom...why didn't you bring me here?" A single tear made it's way down his face, he looked up helplessly at his mother, eyes full lost and empty.

Maria stared, blinking at her crying son. "He...hit you?"

Joey's hand was over his mouth now, he couldn't believe he'd let it slip...he'd let her know... He started to shake, his lithe shoulders quivering and his whole body shaking quietly with grief and fear. He stood up, looking for a way out of the subject. "I...I..." He whispered helplessly. _We all know you could have helped it. _Those were Seto's exact words...it was his fault. He'd let these things happen.

Maria took a step towards Joey. "Joey, did he hit you?" She repeated, reaching out to hold onto his shoulder, trying to steady the shaking boy.

Joey took a step back, bumping into one of the bar stools, his sneakers catching on the seem where the kitchen tile and carpet met. "I...I don't know...I mean..." He stuttered, looking at her with horror, her futures were changing, darkening. Oh no...he'd triggered it.

"How bad did he hurt you Josephs!" Maria demanded. Joey shook his head, his mouth closed tight. "ANSWER ME." Maria yelled angrily.

"I...can't." Joey whispered, he felt he was going to throw up any minute now. "Mom...you need to calm down..."

"DON'T TELL ME WHEN TO CALM DOWN YOU LITTLE SHIT! ANSWER ME NOW!" She screamed at him, her hand came up and down, slapping Joey firmly across the face.

The sound echoed through the living room, and Joey stood, rooted with fear, his cheek red with the fresh slap, as he stared at him mother stunned. "Mom..." came the small whisper, the small sad forgotten whisper of a child. "Mom..." He tried again, calling her back. "It's okay momma."

Maria was frozen, looking at the son she'd just slapped, her mouth slightly a gape.

"Mother!" Serenity open the door suddenly, looking from her mother to Joey. She's seen her hit him, seen the terror in his eyes, seen her mother freeze up. "Mother." She breathed out, rushing forward and setting the groceries she'd just bought on the counter. She hurried to the cabinet, grabbing a pill box. "Mom...stop...you forgot to take your pills that's all." Serenity cooed, getting a glass of water and putting an arm around her mothers waist.

Maria was crying, knocked out of her trance state by Serenity's entrance. Her hands were over her face and her knees buckling. Tears ran trails through her makeup, now a mask of her own horror and self loathing. "Oh Joseph...I'm so sorry. My baby boy...I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"It's alright mom...it's okay." Joey whispered, reaching out to her and bringing her into a hug.

"Shh...it's okay mom...it's okay." Serenity forced the pills into Maria's hand. "Here mom, take these alright, that a girl." She gave a smiled when Maria took the pills and set them in her mouth, then took a sip of the water. "Why don't you go take a nap now okay?" She took her mother from Joey's arms, steering her towards the bedroom hastily.

Joey stood in the same spot, staring after her with sadness in his eyes. A few minutes later Serenity came back in. They looked at each other for a monument. Joey looked down. "I thought you said the new medicines were working?"

Serenity, looked down, rubbing her own arm with her other hand. "Yeah...well...I knew you wouldn't stay if I told you they weren't. Any I really wanted you here Joey...I just...I." She trailed off at the end, looking back up at her older brother. "I'm so sorry. I thought that you two would be fine for just a little bit, I thought it might be good for her..."

Joey cupped Serenity's cheek in his hand. "I know, I know...it's okay. It's my fault, I should have know she wasn't being herself...I got emotional...I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"Joey...I...please stay."

Joey gave a week smiled. "You know I can't Serenity, I wish I could. You know it's not good for mom to have me around, it triggers these kinds of episodes."

Serenity nodded, biting her lip. "Big brother..." She whispered

Joey sighed, pulling Serenity into a tight hug, he felt his t-shirt getting slightly weighted down by her tears. "It's okay, I'm here...I'm always going to be right here."

To be continued...

* * *

Well...I haven't updated in so long I thought I'd give you a treat. I wasn't sure about posting this chapter because it's different than how I wanted Seto and Joey to spend their vacation. But it'll still work.

Yes, **_Joey's mother is Bi-polar_**, that's what I'm using as the reason she couldn't take Joey with her to the States, too many people triggered it, for some reason Joey does more than others.

I also cut out Mokuba from this chapter, because there was really nothing to report on, maybe next chapter we'll see the middle of his party...maybe we'll cut him out again. Who knows...I don't even know.

Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
